Another Hot Day
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It is justs another hot day and Jack is waiting for his friends at the dojo to start their pratice while Rudy is out geting a fan. The only person that showed up was Kim. What will thease two do while Jack is out? Only one way to find out
1. Chapter 1

I have never owned worked or know anyone who owned r worked for Disney's XD and Disney XD's Kickin' It in any way.

* * *

It was once again a hot day and in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo was even hotter. Rudy for one forgot to get someone to fix the airconser. Jack was the only one in the dojo in his gi waiting for his friends to come. Rudy soon left his office saying something about getting a huge fan for his office. Jack just shook his head as he just waited. He soon got a text from Jerry.

Jerry: Sorry bud can't make it. I don't feel like sweating.

Jack just shook his head. Then he got another text and it was from Milton.

Milton: Sorry Jack won't be coming. Have a family emergency can you tell Rudy? Thanks.

Jack really did not want to be by himself as he was waiting for Kim to text him saying she can't make it either. However, the text never came because she soon walked in wearing her gi.

"At least someone else showed up."

"Yah I had nothing better to do. Boy it's a little worm in here."

"Yah Rudy is getting a fan for us."

"Or do you mean for him?"

The two soon laughed and began to spare agents each other. After only a few minutes the heat was really getting to them.

"Do you mind if I take the top part off of mi gi Kim?"

"No not at all."

Kim for one can't wait to all of his chest instead of the very little slit she have been seeing over the years. Once his chest was revealed it took all Kim's strength not to stare at the god like chest that's been hiding. The sparing once again began but this time Kim stopped it.

"Man I really can't take the heat hope Rudy gets that fan soon. I just feel like taking my gi off."

"Then why don't you?"

"You would just love that won't you."

"Well yah. I tell you what I will do it too."

With that Jack pulled down the pants and tossed them to the side. Revealing odd looking boxers Kim took notice at the big bulge but did not want to say anything just yet.

"Well that's easy for you to say you are a guy you only have to cover up one part where I have two."

"Come on Kim we are friends."

"Fine."

With that being said she undid the top and tossed it to the side. Jack's eyes widen as he saw Kim's taped up chest.

"Oh my god what happened to you?"

"Nothing my breasts are just huge that I have to tape them down."

"Wow."

"You want to see them don't you?"

"Well I have to now."

"Fine but you can't tell anyone."

Kim soon undid the cloth tape reviling her double D breasts. Jack for one was trying to old back his boner but it was getting too painful. Kim took notice as his boxers where the big lump was even bigger. Now she had to say something.

"Well I see you are enjoying the view." Kim put her hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry Kim it just happened."

"Since you saw my breasts its only fare I get to see your dick."

Jack just smiled as he pulled down his custom made boxers reviling the biggest dick Kim had seen. Jack just sighed at the relief he had freeing his hard dick. Even his balls are huge. Kim just kept looking at the monster as she was getting wet

"You can touch it if you want.

Kim just looked at Jack before coming closer to him and grabbed the monster dick. Jack gave out a slight moan once Kim touched it. Then Jack started to leak pre cum onto Kim's hand. She just looked at it before she licked it up. Jack's eyes widen at that point. Kim quickly went on her knees and started to not only suck away on Jack's dick but to have Jack tit fuck her at the same time.

At this point Kim's panties where dripping wet and it was not sweat. As Kim sucked away she removed her panties and tossed them to the side making a noise. Jack soon notice Kim's pussy dripping wet making a small puddle. This just made Jack face fuck Kim faster until he was on edge. Not wanting to choke Kim with his cum he pulled out making Kim disappointed but not for long as he kept shooting massive load after the next coving her complete face and in her mouth was quickly filling up she had to swallow.

Once Jack stopped shooting his load he just looked at Kim's cumed face and smiled at his handy work before getting a towel for Kim.

"Wow Jack you really know how to cum."

"Yah did not jack off for two days."

"Only two days?"

"Yah the

men can really shoot. Even my twelve-year-old cousin. So let me clean you up some more."

Kim wounded how Jack knows this about his cousin. Just the thought of Jack and his cousin doing something sexual together got her even more wet. causing the puddle of Kim Juice to get even bigger. Jack for one was once again hard. The two soon smiled at each other and knew what will happen next.

Kim was in no time on her back as Jack eat her out causing Kim to moan. Kim for one did not last long to Jack eating her out as she had a huge squirt onto and into Jack's face and mouth. It was so powerful she squirted a second time without being touched. This just made Jack go in for more. Kim just moaned as she pushed Jack's face into her pussy. once again she squirted all over Jack's face and into his mouth.

"Just fuck me Jack with that monster of yours."

"But I don't have a condom on me. I ran out and waiting for them to be delivered."

"I don't care just fuck me."

Jack did not need to be told a third time as he Easley slid into her pussy. As he slid in the more Kim not only moaned but was squirting too. Jack started out slow at first but that did not last long as she begged for him to fuck even harder and faster. This caused both of them to moan as Jack ponded away making Kim to keep on squirting.

"There is something in my bag that I need unless you want to do it yourself."

"What's that?"

"Fist my ass while you fuck me."

"Wow Kim I never seen this side of you before and I love it."

Kim was soon on her hands and knees with her tits bouncing away as Jack's dick was fucking her pussy and Jack's fist pounding away of Kim's ass.

"Go deeper pass your elbow if you can."

Not wanting to disappoint Kim he did what he was told. This quickly made her squirt on his dick and onto the mat. Jack was soon on edge and soon was pulling out.

"What are you doing keep fucking me."

"I don't want to get you pregnant."

"I don't care I'm on the pill besides I will just take Plan B."

Jack went back to fucking Kim until he shot a massive fifteen times. Little bit less when he came all over Kim's face. Once he pulled out Kim started to suck away on Jack's cum to see if she could get any more out. As she was doing this she squirted out Jack's cum onto her and on the mat. The two soon whipped the mats off and each other before getting dressed.

While Kim blocked a hit Rudy comes in the dojo with a cheap looking fan.

"Jack you won't believe the deal I got on this bad boy."

As he was walking back to his office he slipped on a little puddle of Kim's juice. The fan broke and Rudy was on his back just looking up.

"You guys sure picked up a sweat."

Jack and Kim just looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I guess I have to get another fan."

Once Rudy left Jack just smiled at Kim "Are you ready for round two?"

"Bring it on this time I'm fucking you."

Kim then took out a huge dildo strap on out of her bag and smiled.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this one shot story. Please Let me know what you think by a review open to all or PM if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be oneJ Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

This strory was ment to be a one shot but I gotten a request to add to it. Well here is what happend next.

* * *

Jack's eyes widen when Kim pulled out the strap on with the huge dido that was attached to it. Jack had no clue why Kim had that in her bag. He never thought round two would turn into this. He thought Kim was joking when she wanted to fuck him. Jack seen that smile of Kim and knew he was really going to have it. Kim did not say anything and Jack was afraid to. Kim came closer to Jack and the two started making out. Once the kissing stopped Kim again smiled at Jack.

"I'm in charge here. Now take that gi off and get on your knees."

Jack quickly took off his gi as Kim did the same. Once Kim's gi was off she put the strap on onto herself. She went closer to Jack's face and started to slap his face with the dildo. Kim just smiled as she kept doing it. After the tenth time she gave out the next order.

"Now suck your master's cock."

Jack grabbed hold of the dildo and Kim slapped it away.

"Did I tell you to hold it?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No Master."

"Now stay there I will be back."

Jack was getting scared but at the same time he is enjoying it. Kim had came back with some gi belts from white to black. Jack had a feeling what is going to happen next. His feelings was right when his hands where tied together. However Kim was not done yet as she tied his legs together as well. She then connected the two by another two belts so he can crawl.

"There much better. By the way if you can't handle what I'm about to do then say banana."

Kim soon pushed the dildo into Jack's mouth. Jack soon started sucking it and Kim soon was starting to face fuck him. Her hands went throw his hair until she grabbed the back of his head and really started face fucking Jack. Kim gave out fake moans and smiled to see Jack getting hard.

"You like sucking my dick don't you. Yah you do."

Kim gave a few more thrusts into Jack's mouth before she slid the dildo out. Kim Just smiled at Jack and soon Kim went right behind him. Jack had a feeling what was going to happen next and he was right once again. Kim ripped Jack's special boxers right off of him. Jack for one was lucky he had more then one of those.

"Now before I fuck you lets see how long you can last."

Jack did not know what Kim meant by that. Kim soon went to her bag and pulled out a vibrator with a wireless controller. Kim stood looking down onto Jack's face with a smile and showed Jack the vibrator.

"Now suck on this."

Jack opened his mouth and started sucking onto the vibrator until Kim pulled it out of his mouth. The next thing it went strait into his ass. Jack gave out a little whimper as it went into his ass.

"Now lets see how long you can last."

Kim grabbed her phone and started the stop watch. She soon turned it on and it was at level one out of ten. Jack started to moan but not enough for Kim's likening. She soon turned it to level four. Jack really started to moan now. Kim just smiled as she saw Jack's face. After five minuets Kim could no longer wait and put it to level ten. That's when Jack really started moaning. Kim saw Jack's dick twitching even more and quickly had an idea.

Kim went into her bag and pulled out what she called the cum stopper and drinker. The device stops you from coming until the releases button is pressed. Once the person comes it goes into a container so it wont make a mess of things. Kim happen to designed it herself. She loves making sex toys and looks like she has to custom make a dick cage for Jack so he won't play with himself until she wants him to.

The device was soon on Jack's dick and turned on. Jack at this point really need to shoot his load but the device is doing its job greatly. Kim watched as Jack was trying to cum. Jack being the guy that he is was not going to say the safe word. After ten more minutes Kim turned off the vibrator and let Jack rest even if it was just take the vibrator out of his ass. As Kim was about to slide in the dildo they heard someone coming.

"Oh Hey Rudy nice fan you got there."

"Thanks Jarr this thing is a thing of beauty."

"That looks like a piece of junk."

"She is not. Sorry baby he did not mean it. Wait why are you now coming to the dojo?"

"Oh well I was well um busy helping my grandmother making her famous tamales."

"Oh did you bring some?"

"Yah but I eat them on the way here."

"Dame you Jerry if I was not holding this. So please open the door this is getting a little heavy."

"No Problem…Oh hey sexy momma look at these sexy guns."

"Jerry get back here this thing is slipping."

*Crash*

"Not again."

As Jerry and Rudy was taking Kim decided to just decided to slip the dildo into Jack's ass. Jack quickly moaned as Kim just shoved it into him.

"What are you doing what if they come in."

"What did I just say?" Kim really ramming the dildo back into Jack's ass.

"Sorry master."

"Who cares its more excitement knowing we can get caught."

Kim soon counted to Jack's ass as he moaned Jack tried to hold it back so Jerry and Rudy did not hear as they where talking, however he could not hold back the moans. As Kim fucked away onto Jack's ass they heard a crash and then Rudy swearing. Kim was a little disappointed they where not caught, but Jack was not. The more Kim rammed into Jack the more Jack really need to cum. He got to the point he could no longer take it.

"Banana."

"Dame it you are no fun bring a sub are you."

Kim slid the dildo out of his ass and hit the release button on her device. Jack quickly moaned in relief as shot after shot of his cum was filling up the canister. Luckily for Kim it did not break knowing how powerful Jack can cum however the cum did over flow pass the container. Kim soon pulled it off of Jack's dick making it popping noise. Once it was off Jack shot two more times.

"While I'm still here lick your cum off of this mat while I put my gi back on."

Jack did what he was told ad soon Kim handed him the container filled with his cum. Jack knew what Kim wanted and started to drink his own cum as Kim watched with a smile.

"I will untie you once I put this away."

As she was doing so her phone ranged. She soon went to answer it and soon walked out of the dojo. Jack quickly panicked as he tried to free himself but could not. He wad hoping Kim would come back when she was done with the phone call. However he saw the time on the wall and ten minutes went by and feared she forgot all about him. When he did heard the door open he really was hoping she did come back to untie him."

"Kim please tell me that's you."

"Nope."

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the add on to the story? Let me know by a review that's open to ALL non haters or PM me if you are a non hater member. Not a member, it's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack turned to see who it was and seen it was Milton in his gi. Milton just walked closer smiling at him and seen Jack's dick. His eyes widen seeing how big he was and he was soft. Jack's soft dick alone was the size of Milton's when he is hard. Milton soon removed his gi Jack's eyes widen and more so when he saw a cage on his friends dick. The two soon heard the door open and it was Kim. Milton turned around and smiled.

"Hello Master. Thank you for my present."

"You have been a good slave Milton it's the least I can do. Now lets take this off of you."

Jack can't believe what's going on here. He is not Kim's first. He just watched Kim remove the cage around Milton's dick as the two of them made out in front of them. Once the cage was off of Milton's dick she just tossed it to the side.

"What's going to happen Kim."

"That's Master to you still. You where going to suck Milton until he shoots his lode down your throat while I watch. Now he is going to fuck you too now."

"Thank you Master."

"Anything for you slave Milton."

"Please forgive me Master."

"I will think about it. Now suck Milton's big dick."

"Yes Master."

Jack soon slid Milton's dick into his mouth and for the first time he was sucking a dick. Jack did not bother using his hands afraid what Kim would do to him if he did. Milton just moaned as he played with Jack's hair. Kim was soon behind Milton nibbling on his ear.

"You know slave. Milton was the biggest dick I seen and had until I seen yours. At the time you just had a great body where Milton may have been skinny but boy did he have a monster on him. Now you have the bigger monster. But boy Milton still can out fuck you and last longer too."

"Thank you Master."

Kim and Milton soon made out as Jack sucked away. Once the kiss broke Kim removed her gi reveling her naked body. Kim was about to remove the tape when Milton did it for her.

"This is why you are the best slave I had ever had. After all you are my first since we where ten. Even then you had a big dick."

Hearing Kim talk about him made Milton face fuck Jack little more. Once the tape was off of Kim, Milton started sucking on her breasts. Kim was already getting wet once again. Milton's hand moved towards her shaven pussy and soon his fingers just slipped in. Kim quickly moaned and squirted onto the mat. However Milton kept at it. Once Kim squirted a second time is when Milton stopped to lick his fingers.

Once was finished licking up the pussy juice from his fingers he slid them back into Kim's pussy. The other hand was still holding on to Jack's head. The more Kim and Milton moaned the faster Milton was face fucking Jack. As for Jack he took most of it as he can handle. While the two where moaning they leaned in and started to make out again. Jack for some reason could not explain why he was starting to get hard.

This was the only real sexual thing he has ever done with another boy. He dose not count the times where he and his twelve year cousin jacked off together and each other sometimes. Kim smiled seeing this and as for Milton his eyes widen on how big Jack really was. This just made Milton face fuck Jack even faster to the point Milton shot his two weeks worth of cum.

Jack quickly swallowed all of Milton's load that happened to taste sweet for some reason. Milton slid his dick out of Jack's mouth and just smiled at him. He soon looked at Kim and smiled at her.

"Thank you master."

"Your very welcome Milton. Now Jack since you did a good job. You can eat me out again. Now come."

Kim started walking towards the bench and sat down spreading her legs. Jack was crawling towards Kim and soon started to eat out Kim. She quickly moaned and placed her hands on the back of Jack's head. She soon pushed his head down to get most of his mouth on her pussy she can. As for Milton he was hard once again, and stood up onto the bench. That's when Kim grabbed hold of Milton's dick and started to suck him.

Milton quickly moaned and was temped to face fuck Kim but held back doing it to his master. After bobbing up and down for a few minuets she stopped sucking Milton and started to lick his shaft a few times. After a few more licks Kim started sucking on Milton's balls. Milton just kept moaning and soon Kim was back sucking Milton's dick. Kim really started sucking Milton's dick as she was getting closer n edge.

Kim soon squirted all over Jack's face and into his mouth. Kim stopped sucking Milton and gave him a nod. Milton jumped off the bench and pulled Jack towards him and started making out with him just to taste Kim's pussy juice. Jack for one was caught off guard and was impressed on how well Milton can kiss. After the kiss broke Milton start making out with Kim once again.

As the two made out Kim pushed Jack's head back into her pussy. Kim was once again moaning and stopped making out with Milton to whisper in his ear. Milton smiled and went behind Jack. He soon went on his knees and slid his dick into Jack's ass. Jack was once again caught off guard. He never thought he will have a real dick up his ass. Soon Milton started fucking Jack as all three of them started to moan.

Jack quickly was leaking out pre cum as every thrust Milton made. Kim for one was turned on seeing Jack getting fucked by Milton that she squirted once again all over Jack's face and in his mouth. Jack soon ended shooting his load all over the mat and this just made Milton fuck Jack harder and faster until he shot his load deep inside of Jackson's ass.

Once he pulled out he pushed Jack out of the way and slid his dick into Kim's pussy. This made Kim squirt all over Milton's dick. Kim loved when her slave Milton takes some control back. She soon started to lay down onto the bench and that's when Jack slid his dick into Kim's pussy as well. Kim once again squirted and this time it was all over the boys.

Kim's slaves worked together fucking her pussy causing her to moan even more and once again squirted all over the boys. It was soon getting to much for Jack as he quickly shot his load which was very little now after the long day of sex. As for Milton he was not far behind to shoot his load that was still a good amount. Something Kim loved about Milton that he can always cum without running out.

The boys soon pulled out and the three of them started making out together. Once the kissing broke Kim went over and picked up Milton's dick cage and soon put it back on and locked it in place. Kim kissed Milton one more time before he put his gi on. He soon went to get the tape while she kissed Jack. As Milton was taping up Kim's breasts she was untying Jack. The reaming two soon put their gi on. The three of them soon left the dojo.

End

* * *

There will be a spinoff of this story coming 2017.

I hope you enjoyed this story as well as this chapter. Let me know what you think.


End file.
